LGBT rights in the Hurian Federation
LGBT citizens within the Hurian Federation have no legal rights, and are viewed as criminals for their sexual orientation. Since 1963, homosexuals have been the target of extermination where ever Huria has been. Groups battling against gay marriage and adoption have been openly supported by the Hurian government, and armed opposition against gays in other countries have been armed by Huria. Because of the Hurians’ hostility toward gays and lesbians, Huria has be classified as "the most homophobic place on Earth". Attempts to get Huria to legalize same-sex marriage have been fruitless, as virtually the entire population is against the act. Such is this hatred that Huria actively sends death squads out to kill prominent LGBT activists that speak out against Huria's stance. Homosexual Rights Homosexuals are by far, the most neglected group of people in Huria. For those who survived the 1989 purges, life in Huria is harsh and unforgiving, and at most times, outright lethal. The laws of Huria clearly state homosexuality as a crime punishable by death. One may be a homosexual, but they must not act on any homosexual tendencies, or assert their "rights" to marriage, adoption, or equality, the latter only if they've exposed themselves as such. They have fewer rights the transsexuals, and are generally hunted down by death squads if they are known or believed to be practicing sexual acts. As one Hurian officer put it; "One can be gay and a productive member of Huria society. But going out of their way to tell everybody they should be accepted and deal with it, will only earn you a 5.56 mm round in the back of the head". Transsexual Rights Children's Rights Children have no rights in Huria as it is already, and thus they have no legal recognition as to their views of their sexuality. The general view in Huria is that children do not know what they want, and still have much learning to do as they don't have the knowledge of their elders. There is no law against abandonment or neglect should the child assert that they are one sex or another. However, given the fierce tradition of independence and brotherhood in Huria, it is not uncommon for children to run through their course with their sexual beliefs. Girls are already boyish enough given the militarism in Huria. Their belief that they need no man to help them is accepted, but should their attitude begin leaning toward lesbianism, their parents are encouraged to step in, for the sake protecting their daughter from the unforgiving laws of the government. For boys, the issue is far more complex. They are expected to be men, nothing else. For those who look more like girls, it has been prohibited for them to dress in a feminine manner, as female clothing is not too different from that of men's. However, as they grow older, they are expected to leave this personality off as they mature. When they do not, their parents are asked to step in, relieving the government from having to do so itself. Category:Hurian Federation Category:Laws